A Week of Muggle Fun
by karrajoa
Summary: Spending a week at Hermione's didn't scare him. Not really. Not before he got the bomb dropped on him, they were going to be alone, no parental supervision. But he can't say no, not to Hermione. So it's decided, a week with his girlfriend as of 5 months.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is it! The rewrite of "A Week of muggle fun". I hope some of you still find this interesting even though it's slightly different. So enjoy! =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter, and I do absolutely not make any money from writing this. It's purely for my own and other's entertainment and for me to improve my English writing. **

**Chapter 1**

**Mistaken**

Sometimes, he couldn't help but think the he was daft.

Why, oh why! Why had he said yes to spend the last week of summer at Hermione's place?

Of course, it wasn't a bad thing. Not really.

And of course, when he had said yes, he had thought that Harry would be there too. Because that was what Hermione had said in the owl she had sent him, that she had asked Harry too. And then it would be normal, just three friends hanging out.

But now it wasn't three friends hanging out anymore. Now it was two sweethearts staying in the same house for a week. Without any kind of parental supervision. Because in one way or other, and believe him, he had no idea what she had done to persuade them to go on holiday without her, but she had.

Harry hadn't been allowed by Dumbledore to leave the Dursley's. Not before he had to anyways.

So it would just be the two of them, and it left Ron rather scared. Not that he was scared of Hermione. No way, only just a bit when she was mad maybe? But anyway, it was mostly himself he was scared of.

He and Hermione had dated for about 5 months now, and they still hadn't gone all the way. It doesn't really work at Hogwarts. It was a boarding school and they both shared dorms with other people, not to mention he couldn't go inside Hermione's dorm, even if he wanted to. But staying in a house, where no one or nothing could yell at them if they were to do… anything more, it kind of scared him.

He simply didn't know if he could control himself. He was a teenager, and he had needs. Or his body had. And to top it off, there were other's that didn't think he could control himself either. A couple of days earlier he had "the talk" with his father. It was probably the single most embarrassing moment in his entire life. He had simply wanted to sink into the couch he was placed on at the time, and never come back. So when e had finished, and found that he simply didn't understand half of the stuff his father had tried to teach him about he had owled Bill. Sure, that had been embarrassing too, but not half as embarrassing as the talk with his father.

Now Ron was sat on his bed, watching the clock, just willing for it to turn 3. That's when he had told Hermione to expect him to come around.

He ran a hand through his shaggy red hair and sighed out loud. He picked up the book Quidditch through ages and tried to read a bit, but it didn't work.

He sighed again and put the book down once again. He leant back in his bed, relaxing and closing his eyes.

%&%&%&

"Ron! Ronald! Wake up!"

"FIvmorminz'" Ron mumbled, trying to drag his quilt over his head, it was too light in his room.

"Ronald! You have to get up now, or else you are going to let that poor girl wait and worry over you!" His mother said firmly, rather close to him and suddenly his quilt was dragged away from him. "It's already quarter past three!"

Ron was suddenly really awake.

"Thanks mum," he said quickly as he jumped up from his bed and ran to the bathroom.

He brushed his teeth before he went back to his room and got his trunk loaded with all his school stuff and some muggle clothes.

Hurrying, he got it down the stairs and into the drawing room.

Taking a handful of floo powder and stepped into the large fireplace with his trunk by his side. He threw down the floo powder and clearly said "The Granger's" out loud, and so he was engulfed by a green flame.

**A/N: Just some short questions: **

**Did you like this? Was it better then the last version or was it simply boring to read this? Anything you want to happen to Ron or Hermione or them as a couple? Even though this is a rewrite, I hadn't finished the story, so I'm still open for ideas/story lines =) **

**Leave me a review! I love you forever and always if you do! Or simply send me a PM, and no matter what I'll try to answer any questions you guys have.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah, dunno if any of you read this... but anyway. Just ignore the fact that they use underage magic... That's not a problem for you guys is it?**

**Oh, and thanks to Heronlove, Littelperson1832 and Hpgirl1564 for the lovely reviews! Lot's of love is sent your way!  
And keep reviewing guys! I appreciate it so much and I can never get enough reviews. And guys, every time you add the story to favourite/alert, I do get a mail... It would take ya'll half a minute to leave me a review, so please do because it means so much to me. **

Chapter 2

%&%&%&

After using a cleansing charm on himself, Ron stepped out of the fireplace at Hermione's house.

At first, he thought it was someone attacking him, but it turned out it as only Hermione that had jumped him. He lost the grip on his trunk and it fell over and landed on the floor with a thud.

Ron fastened his grip on Hermione, his hands going under her arse to hold her up as she let her legs grip around his waist.

"Hey you," he whispered lightly as he buried his face in her hair, smelling it. Merlin, had he missed that smell!

"I've missed you," Hermione exclaimed, pulling back a bit from his body so that she could plant a kiss on his lips. It was one of the sweet, short kisses.

"It's only been two weeks 'Mione," he pointed out to her.

"I know, but we spend every day together Ron! And it's been two weeks. Then you were late and I worried," she told him, burying her face in his neck again. "Didn't you miss me?" she asked him in _that _voice. It sounded a bit sad, but Ron knew she was only pouting a bit.

After just standing there for a little while, Hermione jumped down from Ron. She took his hand and looked at him. "I'll show you to your room," she told him.

Ron nodded, wanting to just savour the moment for a little while, but Hermione seemed eager to show him around. So with his free hand he grabbed his trunk and the two of the started walking through the house.

They walked up the stairs, Ron struggling a bit with his trunk. They came to a hallway that had several different doors. Hermione lead him all the way to the end of the hallway and opened the last door on the left side.

"Here," she said softly and let Ron inside the room, following him once he was inside.

The walls in the room was painted white, and it was just the right size. Not that he thought he'd spend a lot of time inside the room. The headboard of the bed was pushed against one wall, with blue covers neatly made and on either side of the bed there was a small nightstand. On one of the other walls, next to the door leading into the room was a large bookshelf, filled to the brim with books. He guessed her parents shared her love for books. The last pieces of furniture were a large, comfy looking chair and a white dresser.

One of the things Ron noticed with the room was the large window. It showed the pool and the rest of the backyard. It had a wide windowsill, making it possible for a person to sit comfortably on it and look outside.

"Don't be afraid to use magic, I put up some wards, so the muggles won't see it through the window," Hermione told him, indicating to the window. "And if there's ever anything, my bedroom is next door to this, so just come knock..."

She was interrupted as Ron put down his trunk, cupped her face with one hand and kissing her forehead lightly before he pulled back for a second, showing his brilliant lopsided grin.

"Right now, I need to snog my girlfriend senseless," he told her with a low voice.

He pulled her with him to the bed and sat down, indicating for her to sit down on his lap.

"I missed you too," he breathed between kisses.

The two of them stayed in his room for a while, snoging like there was no tomorrow.

Then the doorbell rang.

Ron looked up, curious as to what the sound was.

"Wha' is that?" He asked, looking curiously at Hermione.

"That is the doorbell Ronald," Hermione informed him as se untangled herself from his grip.

She quickly made her way down the stairs to the front door and opened. Ron followed her and watched interested as she exchanged a few words with the boy that was standing outside. He was around their age, maybe a bit older.

Hermione handed him what Ron supposed was muggle money, then the boy handed her two boxes and left.

Ron eyed the boxes, not sure if he should warn Hermione that they should run some spells, just to make sure it wasn't anything fishy about them.

"Who was that?" Ron asked her, wanting to know if she knew the guy.

"That was the delivery guy," Hermione answered him.

She was walking into the kitchen and put the boxes down on the bench. She went to the fridge and got out two bottles of butterbeer.

Taking all of it with her, she put it down on the table in the drawing room.

"Come on," Hermione said with a smile and patted the seat next to hers. Ron went over to her and sat down as she opened the boxes.

Ron didn't understand what it was supposed to look like. It mostly looked like a plate to him.

"This," Hermione sais, indicating to the things in the boxes," are pizza's. Muggle food," she explained.

Ron looked down at it again, still sceptical.

"Just give it a try," Hermione told him.

He nodded lightly and accepted the piece that Hermione handed him.

Ron took a bite and Merlin!

It tasted like heaven. It was way too good, for the good of itself and for the good of Ron. It might even taste better than his mum's cooking!

%&%&%&

Looking at Hermione, who was curled up and leaning against him, Ron noticed that she yawned.

"Love, maybe we should head to bed?" Ron asked then finishing the last of his butterbeer.

"Probably," she answered, yawning again. She snuggled a bit closer to him, showing that she wasn't really going to go to bed anytime soon.

"So, any plans for tomorrow?" Ron asked, a bit curious about what Hermione had planned for them. For he was sure that she had planned at least a bit of their week together.

"Mhm, if it's not too nice weather, I thought I'd take you to catch a movie at the movie theatre. It's almost like the telly, just bigger and then I'd make dinner and we could just relax here in the evening, if that's alright with you."

"That sounds good, I really just want to spend some time with you," he told her softly, stroking some of her bushy hair away from her face. "But how about that bed?" Ron asked, noticing Hermione was yawning once again.

Hermione looked up at him, the pain in her eyes clearly visible.

"I have nightmares Ron," she told him, biting her lover lip a bit.

He hugged her tight. "It's okay Hermione, I have them too sometimes. You're safe 'Mione, I'll be in the room next door, just come and wake me." He kissed the top of her head, doing his best to try and make her feel safe.

"I don't have them sometimes! I have them every bloody night!" Hermione exclaimed, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes by now.

Ron embraced her in his arms and held her tight. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, okay?" he asked, kissing the top of her head. He didn't know what else to do or say to make her feel safe.

In return, Hermione nodded weakly, letting him know that was okay.

Taking Hermione's hand, Ron got up from the couch and led her upstairs. He let Hermione go into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth, he knew that was important to her. At the same time he changed into his PJ's in his room. A maroon pair of PJ pants and a white T-shirt.

When Hermione emerged from the bathroom Ron was standing outside the door, waiting for her.

Without a word Hermione took his hand in hers smaller one and lead him inside her bedroom.

The room was painted a light purple colour, but most of the walls were covered by bookshelves or the dresser. The rest of the room were filled up by the desk placed underneath the window and the big bed.

Hermione lay down on one side and indicated for Ron to lie down next to her. Ron did this, and Hermione snuggled up to him, her head resting on his chest.

"Night Ron."

"Night 'Mione."

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again I want to thank everyone who reviewed! Heronlove, LillyMay77 and GingerPygmy99. It's you who make me want to continue writing =) Without the people like you, who review, I'd quit ages ago.**

**And something else I want to tell everyone, I can see the stats! And I know that there have been loads of people reading the fic or parts of it. So why not just leave me a review? Pretty, pretty please! *adds some sugar on the top***

**Well anyways, I have to say that I'm sorry that I did not upload the next chapter of **_**Out of 40.000 **_**yesterday,** **but I was just really out of it, nearly didn't do anything I was so exhausted. Then when I came home today, I just didn't have the imagination in place. It's only with some coaxing from a friend that I update this, and the thing is, it's easier to write this, because it's already written, I just need to edit it. **

**R&R! Enjoey!**

**Chapter 3**

%&%&%&

Ron watched Hermione as she slept.

She was beautiful when she slept. Not that she wasn't always beautiful, just in a different way when she slept. In sleep she looked so peaceful, like nothing could hurt her. Like Voldemort wasn't gaining support and strength and the two of them and Harry wouldn't have to go after him at some point.

Thinking, Ron brushed some hair away from her face and behind hear ear.

He wasn't sure what to do at the moment. Because he wasn't supposed to, but he fell asleep next to Hermione the night before. He had been supposed to go back to "his" room, and go sleep in "his" bed. However, he didn't want to leave her now. Ron wanted to be there when she woke up, so that she knew that he was there for her, whenever she needed it.

Then he felt a stir and as he looked at Hermione he found that she was n the process of waking up.

"Good morning love," he whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning," she answered, her voice a bit groggy from sleep.

Ron laid down again and drew her in closer and Hermione snuggled up to him even more than she already was.

"I didn't have any nightmare," Hermione told him in a quiet voice, looking a bit shyly up at him.

"That's great," Ron told her with a small smile. He hugged her, not wanting to let her go.

%&%&%&

"You said it was like a telly!" Ron exclaimed as they were walking out of the movie theatre.

"Yeah, you don't think it is?" Hermione asked him curiously, looking at him and moving their intended hands back and forth between their bodies.

"Meh, not really," Ron answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, it shows a movie, of course it's bigger and you have to pay a ticket each time you come to watch a movie at the theatre. But I think it's quite like a telly," Hermione told Ron.

Suddenly Hermione stopped and turned around, like she was looking for something or someone.

"What is it?" Ron asked, a bit afraid that it might be something dangerous.

"I just thought... I heard someone call my name," Hermione said in a voice, showing that she wasn't really paying much attention to Ron, but was thinking.

Then it was there again, and this time Ron heard it too.

Out from between some parked cars came a girl, jogging towards them.

"Hermione?" the girls shouted in joy.

For a moment, Hermione studied the girl, but her face grew out into a smile.

"Cass!" Hermione exclaimed.

She let go of Ron's hand and embraced the girl in a hug. The girl returned it before letting go a little while later.

Ron just watched, a bit surprised. Hermione had never really mentioned any muggle friends, and since he didn't know the girl with them, he was assuming it was someone Hermione had met before she knew she was a witch.

"Oh, sorry Ron. Ron, this is Cassandra, she's my cousin," Hermione explained to him.

Ron nodded briefly in greeting to the girl.

"And Cass, this is Ron. He's my boyfriend," Hermione said turning to the girl.

"Fancy meeting you here Hermione," Cassandra said in a friendly voice.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to see you today," Hermione agreed.

"Yes, but I'm a bit late for work, so I really should go now," Cassandra excused herself. "However, we need to catch up! Could I call you later this week maybe?"

"Well, yes..." Hermione said, on her way to explain that Ron was staying with her that week, but she was cut off by Cassandra.

"Great! I'll talk to you later, nice to meet you Ron," Cassandra said fast, waving at them as she started jogging away from them again.

%&%&%&

Ron didn't have any problems finishing the dinner that night. Muggle cooks had to be the most brilliant people to walk this earth! The pisa thing they had last night and now this mac'n'cheese stuff that Hermione had made, it was bloody great!

Hermione had watched him with interest during the meal, watching his reaction as he started eating and as he started loading it onto his fork to stuff it in his mouth. When he had asked if he could have some more she had laughed a bit before she had nodded and pointed to the rest of it.

"This tastes great," Ron said out loud as he was finishing his second helping of the food.

"That's good, my parents don't usually let me eat this stuff because it's so unhealthy, but mum let me do that shopping for when you came and I thought you'd like it," she told him with a smile. "And I know you have a big appetite," she teased him.

"Well that's just healthy!" Ron exclaimed, the tips of his ears turning a bit red.

Hermione laughed before she turned her attention back to her own food and started to eat, so she could finish too.

Ron moved his chair around the table, placing it net to Hermione's.

"What are you doing?" she asked him suspiciously, her eyebrows furring a bit as she did.

"Can't I sit next to my girlfriend without a hidden agenda?" Ron said, his lopsided grin showing.

Hermione was sue he was up to something.

"Spill!" Hermione demanded.

Instead of answering her, Ron reached out and started tickling her. He knew just where she was ticklish and she hated the fact.

"Stop it Ron!" she told him as sternly as she could manage while he was still tickling her.

But he didn't stop, which made Hermione plunge herself towards him and they both fell of their chairs and down onto the kitchen floor.

Hermione landed on top of Ron, this made her blush deep red instantly.

She noticed that his Adam's apple was bobbing up and down before she looked up into his face and his eyes. She couldn't describe how much she loved those intense blue orbs. None of them mead any effort to get up from their positions, and so Hermione plunged herself at Ron again, the two of them sharing some pretty intense kisses on the floor of the kitchen.

**A/N: That was that for now! Hope you enjoyed it =) I know I left of a bit earlier then in the original story, but I hope you guys don't mind. **

**And not to be mean or anything but I'm going to try something new.  
10 reviews and I'll make another update! That might give me some time to write the next chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**  
%&%&%&

"C'mon 'Mione, there's loads of stuff to do that's more fun than this!" Ron exclaimed in a whine.

Their kissing had lasted for a short while, before Ron's back had started to hurt and they had moved out of the kitchen and into the drawing room, taking up seats in the couch. Hermione had pulled out a few butterbeers and a muggle game.

Ron however didn't understand the rules of the board game and he was now on the mission to get Hermione to do something else, preferably something he would find more entertaining.

"How about we go flying for a while?" he suggested, his whole face lighting up as he remembered his broom packed away in his trunk with a shrinking charm on it.

"Ron, you know I can't stand flying," Hermione told him, biting her lower lip.

"I know love, but don't you trust me?" he asked his voice soft as he looked into her eyes and fastened his grip on her.

"I'll always trust you Ron," she answered as she looked straight into his eyes.

"Then just come with me. I promise you, I won't let you fall. I'll take care of the flying and you just come with, sit there," he pleaded in a soft voice.

Hermione looked torn. She trusted Ron with all her heart, how could she not after everything they had been through together, but she couldn't stand heights at all.

She bit her lower lip, thinking about it for a little while as Ron held her in his arms, not rushing her.

"Okay, but on one condition. I get to hex you if I fall!" She told him stubbornly.

"I'll never let you fall," he told her, kissing her on her temple. He let go of her and got up from the couch. "I'll be back in a jiffy, just have to get my broom," he said as he rushed out of the room and up the stairs.

%&%&%&

"Get on," Ron told Hermione.

The two of them were standing in her backyard. It was dusk, and they didn't want to be seen by any of Hermione's neighbours or any other muggles.

Hermione hesitated for moment, biting her lip and looking sceptically at Ron and the broom. However, she took a deep breath and climbed onto the broom, sitting in front of Ron.

"Wait a second, and I can tie my air up so it won't get in your way," she told him just as he placed his hands on the broom in front of her, circling her waist.

"There's no need love," he told her quickly and before she could argue with him he kicked off and they were flying.

First he took her a couple of rounds around her backyard, flying only a few yards above the ground trying to make Hermione comfortable with it.

Hermione was gripping the broom tightly, her knuckles turning white and she was stiff as a tree.

"Relax," Ron said softly into her ear, soothing her. "It's not dangerous, and besides I've got you."

After a few more rounds around her backyard she relaxed a bit, her grip not so tight on the broom.

So Ron took a chance and tilted the broom upwards, leading them over the fence surrounding Hermione's house and towards the forest behind her house.

"Can we slow down?" Hermione asked as they had sped up quite a bit.

"Sure we can," Ron answered her and a moment later he slowed down the broom, also brining them a bit lower so they were closer to the ground.

"Thank you," Ron suddenly said from behind Hermione.

"For what?" she asked, a bit clueless for once. She couldn't even read his face as she was sitting in front of him and she was afraid that if she tried to turn her head to look at him she would make him lose control.

"For trusting me," he said softly as he placed a short kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Of course I trust you," she answered him softly back. "You've never given me a reason for not trusting you."

%&%&%&

By the time Ron landed the softly in Hermione's backyard again it was dark. Hermione was tired and she let out a yawn as she stepped inside her house again.

"C'mon, let's get you into bed," Ron said as he closed the door behind him, placing his broom beside the door and letting one arm rest across Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione turned around to face him. She was biting her lower lip, something Ron had learned she did whenever she was thinking. "Sleep with me tonight?" she asked him in a shy voice. But she didn't look down at her feet, her eyes were glued to Ron's blue ones during the whole question.

Ron's eyes went wide. Did she just ask him to...?

"Hermione, we don't have to..."

"Not like that," Hermione cut him off, not letting him finish what he was about to say. "Just sleep. Nothing else. I just... I don't have any nightmares with you there," she told him softly.

"Oh, sure," Ron said in a sympathetic voice. He closed the distance between them and hugged her tightly in his arms.

He actually rather liked the closeness of sharing a bed with her. It was only a problem in the morning. He didn't want her to wake up to his morning wood nestled into her stomach or anything.

Ron let go of her and she lead him up the stairs, him following her just a few steps behind. Just leaving her on her own to go grab his pyjamas in the room he was supposed to stay in.

Hermione finished in the bathroom and let him in as she moved over to her room while he brushed his teeth and changed.

When he had finished he walked the few steps over to Hermione's room.

It looked just the same as it had the night before, the only change was what Hermione was wearing. The night before she had worn a pair of baggy PJ pants and a big T-shirt which said I heart London. Tonight she was wearing one of his old Chuddley Canons T-shirts he had borrowed her a few months earlier and she never had returned.

Ron gulped a bit at the sight, but he bit his teeth together and walked the last few steps over to her bed without shaking. He sat down on the edge of the bed and Hermione closed the book she had been reading, putting a mark in it and looked at Ron.

"I... uh." It was the only thing he managed to get out as he pulled his legs up into the bed and face Hermione properly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him concerned, her eyebrows furrowing.

"No... nothing," Ron reassured her after clearing his voice.

She followed his glance and caught him glancing at the T-shirt.

"I hope you don't mind," she said shyly. "It smells like you, makes me feel safe. Only, I guess I don't really need that with you here."

"I don't mind, really. It suits you better," he teased her, trying to clear the air a bit. A grin appeared on his face as he looked down at the washed out T-shirt.

Hermione was wearing his shirt. Something he had worn, and she was not wearing a bra underneath.

'Not good thoughts,' Ron had to tell himself in his mind before he tried to think of something unsexy.

Hermione lay down and pulled her duvet over her body, coring her to just underneath her arms.

"Night Ron," she said softly.

Ron lay down too, snaking under the duvet. He closed some of the distance between them. They were lying face to face and Ron could feel her hot breath on his face. He snaked one arm around her waist, but she didn't protest, just snuggled closer to him.

"Good night love."

%&%&%&

Hermione slowly opened the door to her room, carefully so it wouldn't make the squeaking noise it usually did.

She walked barefoot over to the bed without a sound and carefully sat down on one edge of the bed. With soft movements she stroked some hair out of Ron's face.

He looked so innocent and carefree when he slept. No worries about Voldemort or Death Eaters.

She was about to wake him, but changed her mind. He deserved to sleep in and breakfast could wait.

Picking up the duvet, she lay back down and snuggled up to Ron's warm body.

She liked sleeping next to Ron.

**A/N: Bad, bad author! I know! I'm so sorry, but I've had some stuff to deal with, mainly some exams and now that I'm on vacation I spend a large amount of time at my cabin where I don't have a laptop. But I will make an effort to update whenever I'm home. Hopefully all you lovely people will forgive me and leave a review!**


End file.
